


3 Times Joel Keeps His Mouth Shut (And 1 Time He... Does Something Stupid)

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joel realizes he has ~feelings~ for Jack, who is totally oblivious, and confesses in his own Joel-y way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Joel Keeps His Mouth Shut (And 1 Time He... Does Something Stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RT Secret Santa for [brattyloser](http://brattyloser.tumblr.com/) (Summary is the prompt from their wishlist)

1)

“No, you don’t understand- that’s not how science _works_ ,” Jack was bright red, gesturing angrily at Joel, and it was really difficult for him to not double over laughing. Instead, he leaned back into the wall, kicking his feet up onto Jack’s bed and grinning.

“Prove that it’s not,”

“What? Fuck no- you can’t pull that shit, I-“ Joel kept smiling, losing track of what he was saying after a while and just watching Jack get angrier and angrier. It was nice, really.

And then it stopped being nice, instead hitting him with a enormous pile of bricks , or some other shitty metaphor, maybe an enormous pile of elephant shit smacking him in the face, but whatever- it was sudden and obvious and still somehow a total shock when Joel realised he was totally in love with a guy who was yelling something about physics and gravity, and hey, maybe they should use the bed they were sat on for something else?

Joel was fucking screwed. Also he really wanted to drag Jack into a kiss. Shit. (And it wasn’t like he could _tell_ anyone about it either- dudes in high school weren’t supposed to fall for their best friends. Oops.)

 

2)

 

Joel hissed when the respawn screen flashed up again, swearing at Jack and hiding a grin at how cute his little victory cry was.

It almost physically hurt not to tell Jack, his stomach doing angry scratching loops inside him and his hands going all sticky and unresponsive, which was probably why he was losing so badly.

“So uh, yeah- that’s why I- yeah. C’mon, your turn to share a deep, dark secret,”

“Sometimes at night I turn into a bloodsucking demon,” Joel spoke without thinking, smirking at Jack, who responded with his (perfect and wonderful) dumb laugh.

“Fuck you Joel- I told you embarrassing shit, now it’s your turn- what about that one party, when I was out of town? Why did everyone look at you all…”

“Weird? Well, you know how Drunk Joel is kinda-“

“An asshole?”

“Yeah, well you see-“ Joel shook off all the thoughts of confessing his stupid ass feelings, launching head first into the story instead. It’d probably be less embarrassing, which was saying something.

 

 3)

Joel nudged at Jack’s foot with his own, subdued and quiet for once. “So you’re bi?”

“Yeah, that’s what I fucking said,” Jack was tense, not making eye contact and staring at his knees were they were curled up against his chest.

Taking a risk, Joel scooted in next to him, resting his hand on the side of Jack’s knee and letting his head fall back. “Okay, cool,” Jack glanced up at him, obviously trying to hide it, and Joel sat in silence for a moment, chewing on his lip. “I don’t want to like- steal your coming out thunder or some crap? But like. Me too. Yeah,”

“Wait, what?” Jack looked at him properly then, a hint of a smile coming back to his eyes before exploding all over his face. “Sweet- fucking, bi-five?” He grinned, raising one hand in the air and Joel laughed, both of them relaxing with a simple fucking high-five.

“So- Brad Pitt, yes or no?” Joel bumped their shoulders together, not moving away and just enjoying the closeness.

It wasn’t until later that he realised that that was probably the right time to mention that he kinda maybe wanted to well, jack Jack off. Joel was sure to kick himself in the shins, repeatedly, for missing that one, but there it was. He was a fucking idiot.

 

_1)_

Caiti wouldn’t stop elbowing Joel, and he would have stamped on her foot, except for how fucking _Jack_ was being way too distracting for him to be properly annoyed. Okay, so he might be staring. Really fucking obviously.

What the fuck ever, it was _prom_ and Jack was in a suit and Joel had no idea how to deal with this. It really didn’t help that Caiti looked hot as fuck _too_ , which was just totally unfair. He ducked his head to tell her that, and she laughed, blushing a bit and elbowing him again.

“Hey guys!” Jack had finished talking to a couple other guys from their class (just a bunch of lame computer nerds, but to be fair, Joel wasn’t far from being one himself) and was walking back towards them, and _fuck_ it, Joel just had to pull him into a (totally manly) hug.

He could see Caiti raising her eyebrows as he pushed Jack back, but he just laughed, grinning at Jack and trying desperately to ignore how his stupid heart did that thing where it jumped around everywhere like an over caffeinated freshman. Reaching for one of the drinks on a nearby table, he kept grinning like an idiot, and oh god Jack was grinning back and Joel really needed to stop this now.

So he downed the drink, patted Joel’s shoulder, and dragged Caiti, high heels and all, out onto the dancefloor. “Sorry, just gonna steal this for a minute!”

There was a resounding “Screw you!” from both of them, and Joel laughed as he started to dance.

“You like him, don’t you?” Caiti asked after a while, leaning in and whispershouting into his ear so that she could be be heard over the shitty music.

“Uh- yeah, he’s my friend,” Joel grumbled, before admitting when she shoved at him, “Yeah, I guess I really do. Like, a lot,”

“Well, I guess that makes two of us,”

Joel just spluttered in response, staring at her for a moment before she just shrugged.

“C’mon, I shoudn’t have to explain myself to _you_ of all people. I was just wondering- what the hell do we do?”

“What, to get in his pants?”

“Uh, yeah? But also like- yeah,”

“Am I allowed to piss him off at the same time?”

Caiti sighed, but she went along with it when Joel went to spin her, eyes searching the room for a glimpse of Jack and his stupid (hot) tux.

“Well, if he hasn’t realised it yet- I guess it’s time to go all out? What’re you thinking?”

Joel grinned evilly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Caiti’s cheek. “This shit is gonna be _legendary_ ,”

 

In hindsight, maybe the bright red sharpie was a bit too far. Joel just liked signing his name on things, _especially_ Jack’s things. Especially Jack’s pants, using big bubble letters with hearts and starbursts. (Because he wanted _in_ Jack’s pants, and Joel was the master of comedy.)

Still, Caiti had co-signed it (with a sticky note, because she _wasn’t that much of an asshole, Jesus Joel_ ) and after yelling for a while, Jack had finally understood, and now he was angrily licking his way into Joel’s mouth and everything was _wonderful_. 


End file.
